


Tanooki

by Wizfiction64



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Snake Has A Crush, Sorry If They Seem OOC, They’re both dorks, enjoy, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizfiction64/pseuds/Wizfiction64
Summary: While training with Samus, Snake encounters a tanooki leaf for the first time: hyjinx ensue.





	Tanooki

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me reading a small comic I saw on Tumblr and playing far too much Smash Ultimate. I’ve fallen down the Snakus rabbit hole and there’s no going back.

Samus could feel the energy the smash ball provided flowing through her body, giving her a rush of adrenaline and newfound excitement. She gracefully jumped in the air and landed on the nearest platform before aiming her arm cannon at Snake, who was positioned a good few feet away from her on an opposing platform. Purple energy crackled around the cannon for a few seconds before she released it one giant blue beam, which Snake tried his best to avoid, but got caught in anyway. The aftermath caused the mercenary to promptly fall over, which was vocalized with a boisterous “GAME!” by the seemingly ever present announcer. The training room then returned to its normal plain state, the once floating stage covered with platforms transforming back into solid grey floor. Samus removed her helmet and grinned. She wiped the sweat off her forehead before waltzing over to greet Snake, who still hadn’t budged. 

“Nothing like a good final smash in the morning to get the blood pumping, am I right?” Snake rolled onto his back, sly smirk adorning his face. He then stood up so they were both face to face. 

“I miss when your armor would fall off afterwards. Gave me something to look forward to.” 

“You ass!” Samus laughed, and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. He simply chuckled in reply. 

“I suppose we should prepare for round two?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” She drawled. They spent the next few minutes setting up the next stage, both settling on Battlefield as a simple yet effective choice. They assumed their positions as the announcer counted them off with a hearty “3, 2, 1, GO!” So far it was an even match, the both of them having a good grasp on the others technique. She was preparing to shield herself from his rocket launcher when a super leaf gently floated down. 

“Hrngh? What’s that?” Snake asked. He then put his launcher away and approached the gently descending leaf with curiosity. At first Samus was confused, but she quickly remembered that Snake had missed quite a lot when he didn’t return after Brawl, new power ups included. Before she could explain what it was he reached out to grab it, fingertips brushing against its delicate form before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

“Where’d it go?” The disgruntled mercenary crunched up his his face in confusion. He turned towards Samus looking for an answer, but the only reply he got was a mechanized snort followed by a fit of giggles. 

“What? What's so funny?” 

“You look ridiculous!” Snake’s eyes widened. 

“What did it do to me? What the hell is it!?” Samus laughed again. 

“Relax, it's just a super leaf! It’s an item from Mario’s world that allows you to glide around for a while. It also… pfft…”

“Spit it out Aran, what?” 

“It also gives you ears and a tail!” Snake frowned and patted his head, feeling two fluffy protrusions poking out of his hair. He then attempted to look behind himself and caught a glance of a fluffy raccoon like tail. He turned back around towards Samus who was still laughing her ass off. Snake suddenly felt his cheeks grow hot. 

“Stop saying I look ridiculous!” Samus only laughed harder. 

“Relax you goof. Can we get back to training now?”

“Fine.” He grumbled. 

—————————-

They left the training room after two more fights, leaving it open again for those who wanted a turn. Samus, who was now only in her zero suit, walked over to some nearby vending machines and bought two bottles of water. She tossed one to Snake, who’s ego was still a bit crushed after the whole superleaf fiasco. 

“You can stop pouting now, you big baby.” She said as she walked over to him. He was currently leaning against a nearby wall. 

“I wasn’t pouting.” He grumbled to before taking a drink. 

“Well I’m gonna go see what Peach and Zelda are up to, alright? I’ll see you when matches start later today.” Snake nodded. 

“By the way, I’d think you’d look pretty cute wearing tanooki ears and a tail. Even though you’re plenty cute already.” 

“You never know when to stop flirting, do you?” 

“Just when it comes to you, Samus.” The bounty huntress rolled her eyes and smiled before turning around. “You're by far the cheesiest man I’ve ever met.” 

“I take that as a compliment.” He then took a sip from his bottle, watching her stroll away. 

“You’re also the cutest.” She said, glancing back over her right shoulder. Snake nearly did a spit take. Did she just…?

—————————-

“Otacon!” 

“What is it, Snake?” 

“You’ll never believe this, Samus just called me cute!” 

“Really!?”

—————————-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I’m hoping to continue writing little stories like this for random Smash Bros. character pairings, both romantic and platonic, and you bet I will be posting more Snakus fluff in the future!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome :D


End file.
